Currently, a one-way bearing is generally used in banknote separating mechanisms of financial equipment, and functions to restrict a banknote separating reverse wheel from rotating in a banknote-feeding direction, and only allow the banknote separating reverse wheel to rotate in a direction opposite to the banknote-feeding direction.
Currently, one-way bearings are generally fixed by a way shown in FIG. 1. The reverse wheel set includes a reverse wheel rotating shaft 1, a reverse wheel fixing frame 2, an E-shaped snap ring 3, a one-way bearing housing 4, a one-way bearing 5, a flanged bearing 6, a reverse wheel assembly 7 and a spacer 8. The way for fixing the one-way bearing 5 may be understood as follows. The reverse wheel rotating shaft 1, the reverse wheel fixing frame 2, the one-way bearing housing 4, the one-way bearing 5, an outer ring of the flanged bearing 6, and the spacer 8 are each a stationary end, and the reverse wheel assembly 7, the E-shaped snap ring, and an inner ring of the flanged bearing 6 are each a movable end.
In this fixing way, an end surface of the E-shaped snap ring of the movable end will squeeze and contact with an end surface of the one-way bearing 5 of the stationary end, thereby generating a friction resistance, which restricts the reverse wheel assembly 7 from rotating freely. If the friction resistance is too large, the reverse wheel assembly 7 even cannot rotate. In case that the reverse wheel assembly 7 rotates unsmoothly or is incapable of rotation, a rubber portion of the reverse wheel assembly is apt to be partially abraded, which may enlarge a banknote separating gap. This defect, in a less severe case, may cause that the service life of the banknote separating device is significantly reduced and the banknote separating gap needs to be frequently adjusted, and in a severe case, may cause failure of the banknote separating function, which cannot meet the design requirement.